Klub
by anga971
Summary: Pierwsze w życiu pwp, w ogóle pierwsza scena seksu, także... zapraszam ;)


**Klub**

Stiles, szurając nogami o wybrukowaną ścieżkę, prowadzącą do tylnego wejścia do klubu, stara się nie myśleć o tych wszystkich przerażających obrazach, które wyryły się w jego pamięci po ostatniej wizycie w tym miejscu. Kanima, Jackson, po prostu paranoja, burczy w myślach, pozwalając mięśniom twarzy chociaż na moment odpocząć od durnowatego uśmiechu, zwłaszcza w takiej chwili jak ta – kiedy nie ma przy nim nikogo, kto potrzebowałby wsparcia wiecznie radosnego Stilesa.

Właściwie nie do końca jest pewien, czy chce tu być. Nie wie, czy kieruje nim chęć udowodnienia czegoś sobie, swojemu ojcu, czy nawet Scottowi, który, ilekroć przyjaciel, napomina coś o tych niedorzecznie gejowskich sprawach śmieje się, mówiąc, że Stiles nie może taki być, bo przecież jest po uszy zakochany w Lydii. Podobne argumenty przedstawia ojciec, który zdążył przyzwyczaić się do jego pozornie lekkiego podejścia do wszystkiego, co odstaje od normy – dlatego też udaje, że nie widzi łez na policzkach chłopaka, gdy ten zarzuca na ramiona jego starą, wysłużoną marynarkę i ze spuszczoną głową wychodzi z domu, postanawiając na pieszo przejść do kościoła, gdzie zbierze się całe liceum, by pożegnać osobą, jaką nie był Jackson.

Może właśnie to dla tego nadętego dupka, Stiles przychodzi tu dzisiaj, a muzyka dudni w jego uszach. Jak gdyby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku, że nikt nie zauważył zniknięcia potwora, więc i on powinien się dostosować i dalej być starym Stilesem, który mówi, że pomarańcz i czerwień to jeden kolor.

Kiedy jednak podchodzi do baru, zza którego uśmiecha się do niego blondyn o naprawdę ładnych obojczykach, Stiles na nowo staje się tym Stilesem i mruga do chłopaka, opierając się o ladę.

― Colę, poproszę. ― Co prawda w jego portfelu znalazł swoje miejsce fałszywy dowód, jednak będąc w takim miejscu samemu, woli, by nic go nie spowalniało, gdy będzie musiał uciekać.

Blondyn kiwa mu głową, odwracając się, by sięgnąć po czystą szklankę i butelkę coli, przy okazji prezentując Stilesowi szerokie plecy, na których ładnie opina się w miarę jasna koszulka, której koloru w tym przytłumionym świetle, nie potrafi określić.

― Jesteś tu sam? ― pyta, wyglądając na szczerze zainteresowanego, a Stilinski, gdzieś w odległych zakamarkach swojego umysłu, wyobraża sobie, jakby było poczuć jego ciało przygniatające go do materaca.

Mruga, uświadamiając sobie, że barman czeka na odpowiedź, więc szczerzy się do niego, wzruszając ramionami.

― Tak, wiesz, przeprowadzam pewien eksperyment, a do tego potrzebuję wolnego miejsca u mojego boku ― śmieje się, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami.

― Marco. ― Chłopak najwyraźniej zadowolony jest z takiej odpowiedzi, bo wyciąga do niego dłoń, nachylając się bliżej.

― Stiles.

― Tak właściwie, to jeśli zastanawiasz się, jak szybko zaroi się wokół ciebie od napalonych facetów, to radzę zatrzymać stoper. ― Mruga do niego w odpowiedzi i Stilinski czuje przyjemne ciepło w okolicach lędźwi, którego nie czuł od przeszło roku, czyli zakończenia rozdziału opatrzonego gadzią twarzą Kanimy. Już ma otworzyć usta, kiedy czuje ciężką dłoń na karku i z bijącym sercem odwraca głowę, gotów zrobić najbardziej niemęską rzecz, jaką mężczyzna może zrobić w chwili, gdy czuje się zagrożony przez innego przedstawiciela swojej płci. I to wyjątkowo męskiego przedstawiciela, tak dla uściślenia.

― Derek? ― Wybałsza na niego oczy, kompletnie tracąc zainteresowanie wszystkim innym. ― Co ty tu robisz? ― Jego głos w cale a w cale nie drży.

― Przyszedłem do klubu, tak mi się wydaje.

― Tak, ale to jest… ― Stiles nachyla się bliżej mężczyzny, wdychając przy okazji jego zapach – coś jakby mieszankę uzyskaną wpierw wypsikaniem się wodą toaletową, by później wytarzać się w runie leśnym ― całkowicie nieodpowiedni dla takiego łamacza damskich serc, gejowski klub. Dodam, że jedyny w Beacon Hills.

― I?

Stiles mruga, całkowicie odwracając się do mężczyzny przodem. Mierzy wzrokiem jego groźną postać, nie omieszkając na kilka sekund zatrzymać spojrzenia na koszulce opinającej się na jego klacie. Otwiera usta, ale zamiast tego marszczy brwi i mruga raz jeszcze, zupełnie jakby się nad czymś usilnie myślał.

― Nie gadaj ― wyrywa mu się i już szykuje się na jakiś zwierzęcy ryk i jedną z tych romantycznych gróźb, którymi Hale rzuca na prawo i lewo, chociaż Stiles musi przyznać, że on i tak pada ofiarą wiecznie złego humoru Dereka milion razy częściej niż inni. Cóż, może dlatego, że to on musi wiecznie gdzieś go zawozić, zostawać z nim, gdy ten porządnie oberwie, a biorąc pod uwagę porywczy charakter mężczyzny, dzieje się to niepokojąco często, a Stiles nawet w jego obecności nie potrafi powstrzymać się od bycia sobą.

Derek jednak patrzy tylko na niego, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał i przysuwa się nieco bliżej, powodując niemal palpitację serca u Stilinskiego.

― Jedną Tequilę.

Ach. No tak. Jak w ogóle mógł się spodziewać, że Derek mógłby coś, cokolwiek…

― Wiesz, że nie muszę czytać ci w myślach, by wiedzieć co ci chodzi po głowie?

Stiles krzywi się, próbując zwolnić oddech i przesunąć się nieco na lewo, by nie mieć już dłużej wilkołaka przyciskającego go do kontuaru.

― Jeny, naprawdę? Wiesz, Scottowi nigdy wcześniej nie udało się wpaść na to, że niemal osiemdziesiąt czasu spędzam na opracowywaniu taktyk…ugh ― Nawet w takim momencie, gdy doszło do całkiem niezręcznego spotkania w klubie, w którym powietrze ocieka testosteronem, Derek wydaje się doskonale wiedzieć, co zrobić, by uciszyć Stilesa. I cóż, chłopak nie zamierza nawet udawać, że ma coś przeciwko, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że zawsze był ciekawy, jak to jest być całowanym przez kogoś z brodą i wcale nie miał tu na myśli traumatycznych wspomnień ze starymi ciotkami.

― Tak lepiej ― mruczy mu do ucha wilkołak, sięgając po swoją szklankę, by po chwili zniknąć w tłumie.

― Ma charakterek, co nie? ― Słyszy głos blondyna, o którym istnieniu zdążył zapomnieć, zwłaszcza, gdy tak umiejętnie sprowadzono jego samoświadomość do poziomu ameby.

― To najbardziej charakterny dupek, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem ― zgadza się, opierając się o blat i wypatrując Dereka w tłumie.

Nagle dostrzega go, tańczącego z jakimś roznegliżowanym facetem, którego ręce są zdecydowanie zbyt napastliwe jak na gust Stilesa.

Chłopak sięga wreszcie po swoją colę i niemal dławi się, zauważając, że Derek jest równie zaangażowany w taniec, co Stiles nie skupiony na Hale'u, a mężczyzna uważnie go obserwuje.

Stilinski momentalnie odwraca się przodem do barmana, udając, że jego policzki w ogóle nie są czerwone, a on sam nie ma problemów z oddychaniem.

― Często tu przychodzi? ― pyta szeptem, chociaż wie, że to nie powstrzyma wilkołaka przed wychwyceniem tego pytania, o ile oczywiście będzie chciał.

― Cóż, wpadł kilka razy, ale po raz pierwszy robi coś innego niż stanie tu i wlewanie w siebie alkoholu. Nie chcę zapeszać, ale nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, by ktoś po dotknięciu go, nie skończył z podbitym okiem, więc… to jak poważnie jest między wami?

Po raz drugi tego wieczoru Stiles jest blisko udławienia się popijanym napojem, ze zbyt małą ilością bąbelków. Zdecydowanie zbyt małą, jeśli ma być szczery.

― Nic między nami nie ma! Daj spokój, czy ty widziałeś to spojrzenie wielokrotnego, psychopatycznego mordercy? ― wyrzuca z siebie słowa, czując mrowienie na karku, gdzie zapewne wwierca się wzrok Alfy.

― No nie wiem, ten pocałunek wyglądał naprawdę… ― Chłopak nachyla się i szepcze do jego ucha: ― Gorąco.

Zamiast się od razu odsunąć, czego oczekuje po barmanie Stiles, czuje lekkie ugryzienie na płatku ucha i wewnątrz siebie zaczyna panikować, że być może przyjście tutaj nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

― Chyba jednak łączy. ― Dobiega go głos chłopaka na chwilę przed tym, gdy ktoś brutalnie łapie go za koszulkę i odciąga od baru. Jedynym co zdąża zauważyć, nim jego twarz obija się o przyjemnie twardą klatkę piersiową Alfy jest triumfujący uśmiech blond-zdrajcy.

― Derek, cholera jasna, nie masz prawa. ― Próbuje się od niego odsunąć, jednocześnie prostując się z tej dziwnej pozycji, w której właśnie się znalazł, jednak silne ręce mężczyzny przytrzymują go w jednym miejscu, co najwyżej pozwalając znaleźć się jego ustom o kilka cali od swoich.

― Nie zgadzam się ― odpowiada i Stiles wie, że mówi całkiem serio, zwłaszcza, kiedy jego wargi zostają zmiażdżone przez usta Hale'a. Przez chwilę chce walczyć, instynktownie ma zamiar sprzeciwić się wilkołakowi, jak niemal za każdym razem, gdy ten wpada na genialny pomysł by wybić kolejnego z jego przyjaciół, ale usta Dereka są zbyt dobre, by odebrać sobie tę przyjemność.

Muzyka huczy mu w uszach, co chwilę ktoś się o nich obija, ale Derek trzyma go zbyt mocno i blisko siebie, by Stiles zwrócił na to uwagę. Mimowolnie chłopak przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, choć chwilę wcześniej myślał, że jest to niemożliwe, jednocześnie ulegając mężczyźnie i wpuszczając jego język do wnętrza swoich ust.

Stilinski nie ma w zwyczaju skupiać się wyłącznie na jednej rzeczy; jest wulkanem energii, dlatego też pocałunek traktuje jako dodatek. Tak naprawdę absurdalność tej sytuacji jest dobrze widoczna dopiero wtedy, kiedy myśli o ścisku ciał, tempie pocałunku, którego wcale nie wyznaczają oni sami, a wpływa na niego dość skoczna piosenka, a także tym, że Scott na pewno wyczuje od niego Alfę i szczerze mówiąc, Stiles zdecydowanie nie ma nic przeciwko. Nieprawdą byłoby zresztą stwierdzenie, że nigdy nie myślał o Dereku, gdy dochodził w swoją dłoń, tylko, jak na razie, mężczyzna pozostawał jedynie niedostępną myślą, złudzeniem, że ktoś taki jak Hale, mógłby na niego spojrzeć inaczej niż na najbardziej upierdliwego przyjaciela jego Bety, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał. Tak, dotychczas wszystko związane ze Stiles i Derek całują się na parkiecie w gejowskim klubie było równie prawdopodobne co Scott zrezygnuje z Allison i zacznie ślinić się na Lydię.

Nagle te chętne wargi gdzieś znikają, a Stiles jeszcze przez chwilę ma zamknięte oczy, nie chcąc, by okazało się, że Hale zostawił go tutaj, albo, nie daj boże, tak naprawdę to był kolejny z tych dziwnie podniecających snów, które zdarzały my się, gdy zbyt dużo napatrzył się na pary pożerające swoje usta w szkole. I tak, Scott z Allison nie byli wyjątkiem, a Stilinski nie miał pojęcia, jak państwo Argent mogą to znosić.

Kiedy w końcu unosi jedną powiekę, zerkając na Dereka niepewnie, przygryza wargę na widok spojrzenia, które rzuca mu wilkołak. Obaj oddychają ciężko, a przy każdym uniesieniu klatki piersiowej, tylko bardziej się do siebie zbliżają. W końcu Stiles nie wytrzymuje i pyta:

― Co?

― Odpłynąłeś.

― Cóż, nie działo się nic wartego uwagi, dlatego zacząłem zastanawiać się nad tym, jak rozwiązać mój problem grzania ławki w drużynie… Ach! ― krzyczy zaskoczony, gdy nagle ręce wilkołaka przenoszą się na jego pośladki i unoszą nad ziemię. W pierwszej chwili Stiles ma ochotę zaoponować, jednak wtedy jego nogi jakby same oplatają Dereka w pasie, a on sam wpija się w jego wargi, zupełnie jakby od tego miało zależeć jego życie. Pozwala sobie odpłynąć, nie myśleć, chociaż przez chwilę, dać upust siedzącym w nim emocjom. Ręka mężczyzny oplata go ciasno, nie dając możliwości, by spadł, przez co czuje się bezpiecznie i, chociaż prawą ręką wciąż trzyma się jego koszulki na plecach, lewą pozwala sobie przytrzymać jego głowę w miejscu.

Gdy piosenka milknie, Stiles przerywa pocałunek i opiera czoło o czoło mężczyzny, dysząc ciężko. Derekowi najwyraźniej to, co się dzieje od jakiegoś czasu, również nie jest obojętne, bo jego oddech także jest nierówny.

― Przeniesiemy się do mnie? ― mruczy, przesuwając się tak, by jego usta znalazły się przy uchu Stilesa; tym samym, które wcześniej ugryzł barman. Mózg Stilinskiego pracuje wyjątkowo ciężko, bo nie potrafi nawet sobie przypomnieć, jak się on nazywał, a gdy rozchyla wargi, by gorliwie wesprzeć Dereka w jego pomyśle, mężczyzna robi coś zdecydowanie niebezpiecznego. Stiles jest pewien, że normalnie zęby mężczyzny nie są takie ostre, więc musiał przemienić je w wilkołacze, a to sprawia tylko, że spodnie zaczynają porządnie go uwierać, a w pozycji, w której się znaleźli, Derek również już musi o tym wiedzieć.

― Proszę… ― Udaje się wyjęczeć Stilesowi, kiedy Hale przygryza nieco mocniej, sprawiając, iż chłopak rozpaczliwie stara się znaleźć jeszcze bliżej niego, chociaż jest to już niemożliwe, przynajmniej na tym gruncie.

― Skoro nalegasz ― szepcze, wywołując dreszcze na ciele Stilinskiego i rusza w stronę drzwi.

― Co, nie! Postaw mnie, boże postaw mnie! Wszyscy się patrzą, Derek! ― Stiles zamyka oczy, kiedy uścisk mężczyzny na jego plecach jedynie się wzmacnia. Cholerny, zaborczy wilkołak. Chłopak ma ochotę zniknąć i pojawić się już w łóżku Hale'a ale póki co decyduje się wtulić twarz w zgięcie jego szyi. Nie może się powstrzymać, by nie podroczyć się z nim trochę, dlatego też rozchyla wargi i liże delikatną skórę szyi.

― Stiles, nie waż się ― ostrzega mężczyzna, musząc skupić się, by nie wpaść na żadnego z chłopaków szalejących po parkiecie.

Ten jednak w odpowiedzi jedynie dmucha na wilgotną skórę, po czym składa ostrożny pocałunek w tym samym miejscu. Następnym celuje nieco wyżej i tak, nie zwracając uwagi na zmieniające się otoczeni, dociera aż do ucha. Nigdy nie praktykował zbyt wielu pieszczot; Jackson wolał wziąć go mocno i zniknąć po spełnieniu, a tak to nie miał nikogo innego z kim mógłby się wprawić w sztuce zadowalania partnera. Wierzy jednak w swoje możliwości i początkowo całuje płatek ucha Dereka, by następnie lekko go ukąsić.

Z każdym kolejnym ruchem podoba mu się to coraz bardziej i ledwo do niego dociera, że znajdują się już na zewnątrz, gdzie każdy może ich zobaczyć. Przestaje się interesować uchem mężczyzny, co ten kwituje lekkim jakby…jękiem zawodu? Stiles jednak potrzebuje upewnić się, że ten nie miałby nic przeciwko, by ktoś był świadkiem ich małej schadzki, łączył go z Derekiem. Ten jednak patrzy na niego pytająco i pochyla się po pocałunek, który chłopak z ochotą mu daje. Nie wiedzieć kiedy stoją już przed czarnym wozem Hale'a i Stiles uwalnia jego szyję z uścisku swoich rąk, ale z zaskoczeniem stwierdza, że ten wcale nie ma zamiaru go puścić. Zamiast tego sam zabiera powolnym ruchem ramiona z jego ciała i Stilinski modli się, by zdołał się utrzymać.

― Spokojnie, nie upuszczę cię ― mruczy Derek, splatając ich palce ze sobą, po czym powoli kuca, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy i układa plecami na masce samochodu.

Stilinski jest pewien, że jego oczy są wielkości spodków od filiżanek, bo Hale parska śmiechem, co zdarza mu się wyjątkowo rzadko.

― Trzymaj się ― szepcze, pochylając się w ślad za nim i Stiles musi się zastanowić, chociaż przez chwilę, czy Derek jakoś wzmacniał samochód, czy robił to już wcześniej, czy może kiedy chłopak z niego zejdzie, okaże się, że pozostaną wgniecenia. Szybko jednak zapomina o swoich obawach, unosząc głowę znad maski, by dosięgnąć ust mężczyzny. Tym razem pocałunek jest powolny i delikatny, zupełnie jakby Derek chciał przekazać w nim cały swój spokój i chłopak już wkrótce myśli jedynie o tym, jak miękkie są włosy wilkołaka pod jego palcami. W końcu sam lekko przygryza jego wargę i najwyraźniej Derek tylko na to czekał, bo unosi ręce i łapie za nadgarstki Stilesa, które przyszpila nad jego głową, samemu niemal na nim leżąc. Na nowo pozwala sobie na kąsanie i ssanie warg chłopaka, a jego podniecenie, które zaczyna władać zmysłami Hale'a po każdym wziętym wdechu sprawia, że jego własne pragnienie staje się tak nieznośne, że zaczyna poruszać biodrami w rytm pocałunków.

Powoli zaczyna przesuwać swoje usta coraz niżej, rezygnując z przytrzymywania rąk Stilesa. Przygryza delikatną skórę, pozostawiając na niej dość widoczne ślady, czasami wysuwając kły i wgryzając się, ale na tyle lekko, by uronić jedynie kroplę krwi.

Stilinski wije się, starając się nie jęknąć, nawet wtedy, gdy Derek rozrywa jego koszulę, a do jego otumanionego umysłu dociera, że wciąż są gdzieś w okolicach klubu.

― Nikt nas nie zobaczy? ― Udaje mu się wyjąkać, podczas gdy wilkołak bierze między zęby jego sutek i podgryza go, aż Stiles zapomina o swoim pytaniu

― Nie mogę dłużej ― warczy Derek i nagle jego usta znikają, a on sam cofa się i uwalnia z oplatających go nóg chłopaka. Stiles zamiera, otwierając szeroko oczy. Setki myśli momentalnie pojawiają się w jego głowie, jakby ta chwila odpoczynku, którą wziął jego umysł od ciągłego analizowania, musiała się teraz zwrócić. Dociera do niego, że Derek jednak go nie chce i to coś, co nim dotychczas kierowało, musiało być związane ze zbliżającą się pełnią. I nie ważne było, że miała być ona dopiero za dwadzieścia dni.

Ze ściśniętym gardłem podpierana łokciach i próbuje odepchnąć się od maski, by wstać, gdy nagle dociera do niego, że Derek obserwuje jego poczynania z mieszaniną ciekawości i niezrozumienia.

― Co? ― warczy chłopak, czując się upokorzonym. Rozgląda się wokół i uświadamia sobie, że najwyraźniej wilkołak musiał zaparkować w niezłej odległości od klubu, bo znajdują się na skraju lasu, gdzie ledwo dochodzi światło od ulicznych lamp.

― Podziwiam ― odpowiada mężczyzna, powoli do niego podchodząc. Jeszcze chwilę nic się nie dzieje, aż wilkołak pochyla się i rozpina pasek spodni Stilesa. Ten, zaskoczony, bierze głęboki wdech i lekko unosi biodra, by pomóc Derekowi zsunąć je z siebie. Hale jednak ma nieco inną wizję, bo razem ze sztruksami, na wilgotnej trawie lądują bokserki Stilesa. W pierwszym odruchu chłopak chce zasłonić swojego sterczącego penisa, który jak najbardziej jest zainteresowany tym, co się dzieje, a już na pewno zbliżającymi się do niego, rozchylonymi ustami.

Stiles wciąga powietrze nosem, wstrzymuje je chwilę i wypuszcza ustami, kiedy czuje język mężczyzny na powoli sączącym się już czubku swojego penisa. Wciąż opiera się na łokciach i ma doskonały widok na niego, tak zdeprawowanego.

― Weź… ― mamrocze pomiędzy kolejnymi uderzeniami serca, bo Derek jak na razie jedynie zlizuje preejakulat, kompletnie nie interesując się resztą. ― Derek ― jęczy Stiles, czując gorąco w dolnej części brzucha.

Wilkołak w odpowiedzi warczy i niespodziewanie łapie Stilesa za kolana, podciągając jego nogi wyżej, tak, że w całości znajdują się na samochodzie i Stilinski może się teraz nimi zaprzeć. Derek unosi na chwilę głowę i przygląda się swojemu dziełu, po czym puszcza nogi chłopaka i w końcu bierze go w usta. Już pierwszymi ruchami języka wyrywa spomiędzy warg Stilesa głośny jęk. Oblizuje dokładnie całą główkę, nim wciąga członka głęboko do gardła, aż po same jądra. W jego oczach pojawiają się łzy, ale żaden z nich nie zwraca na nie uwagi. Kiedy się wycofuje, wystawia nieco kły, tak, by drażniły delikatną skórę przy tym ruchu i powtarza, tym razem przełykając. Za każdym kolejnym razem bierze go coraz mniej, rekompensując mu to masowaniem jąder.

― Derek, ty… ― Udaje się mu wyjęczeć, kiedy mężczyzna wręcz boleśnie ściska jego jądra, jednocześnie, biorąc go głębiej w usta.

Stiles ma wrażenie, że sekundy dzielą go od spuszczenia się prosto w gardło Dereka i coś musi zmienić się w rytmie jego serca, bo wilkołak warczy, wciąż trzymając jego penis głęboko w gardle, co wywołuje w chłopaku przyjemny dreszcz, by po chwili cofnąć głowę na tyle, by pomiędzy wargami została już tylko główka.

― Nie. Za szybko ― sapie, przytrzymując śliski członek ręką. Gładzi wrażliwą skórę palcem, obserwując drżące ręce Stilesa, którymi ostatkami sił wspierał się na łokciach, chcąc jak najdłużej patrzeć na Dereka. W końcu wypuszcza penisa z ust i całuje trzon miejsce przy miejscu, aż dochodzi do nasady. Przez chwilę trąca go jedynie policzkiem, a dwudniowy zarost sprawia, że Stiles zaczyna się wić, jednak Derek łapie go za uda, nie pozwalając tym samym zmienić mu pozycji. Jeszcze chwila mija, nim w końcu bierze w usta jego jądra, ssąc je tak mocno, że Stiles nie jest w stanie dłużej się podtrzymywać na rękach i w końcu upada na maskę.

Nagle, ku rozpaczy Stilinskiego, Hale całkowicie się wycofuje, jednak tylko po to, by sięgnąć po jego usta, jednocześnie układaj się między jego nogami i drażni członek chłopaka materiałem spodni. Stiles drga pod nim i już po chwili porusza biodrami, nie przerywając pocałunku ani na chwilę, próbując jedynie co jakiś czas przejąć nad nim kontrolę, za co, każdorazowo, Derek przygryza mu wargę tak mocno, aż czuje metaliczny posmak krwi. W końcu odrywają się od siebie i Hale uznaje, że to już czas.

Pomaga Stilesowi zejść z maski samochodu i cofa się o krok, robiąc mu miejsce. Chłopak rozgląda się, przestępując z nogi na nogę, bo nie bardzo wie, o co mu chodzi. Nagle Derek opada przed nim na kolana i bez ostrzeżenia bierze jego penisa do ust, po czym unosi na niego wzrok, jakby w niemym zaproszeniu. Stiles bierze drżący oddech, po czym dla próby porusza biodrami, co Derek komentuje cichym pomrukiem. Tak zachęcony chłopak wczepia palce w jego włosy i zaczyna się poruszać, pieprząc usta Alfy. Cały czas nie spuszczają się z oczu i Stiles widzi, jak oczy jego partnera błyszczą od łez, ale nie ma siły, by zwolnić i je otrzeć. Zamiast tego porusza się jeszcze szybciej, a jego jądra raz po raz obijają się o lekko zarośniętą brodę, co tylko potęguje doznania. Nie przejmuje się śliną wypływającą z ust mężczyzny, który nie nadąża z przełykaniem i kiedy Stiles już czuje, że to kwestia kilku ruchów, zamiera.

Derek jakby rozumie, na jakim etapie się znaleźli; sam jest niemal na skraju, tylko dlatego, że chłopak pieprzył jego usta z błędnym wzrokiem a przy każdym ruchu jego mięśnie brzucha napinały się. Nie takie są jednak jego plany i musi przezwyciężyć chęć dokończenia tego co zaczął. Cofa się, aż penis chłopaka obija mu się o policzek i chowa twarz w pachwinie Stilinskiego.

― Derek? ― pyta lekko zachrypniętym głosem i ten unosi głowę na tyle, by móc na niego spojrzeć. ― Może teraz ja?

Pytanie zawisa między nimi.

― Nie, ja… ― Odchrząka i próbuje jeszcze raz. ― Obiecałem ci mieszkanie, ale nie wytrzymam ― kończy, podnosząc się z klęczek.

Stiles przez chwilę stoi w bezruchu i jedynie jego klatka piersiowa unosi się szybko, aż w końcu spomiędzy jego warg wyrywa się chichot.

― Co?

― Jeny, Derek, jeżeli każesz czekać mi chociaż chwilę dłużej, nim będę mógł cię dotknąć to obiecuję ci, że tego pożałujesz ― Jakby na przekór swoich słów uśmiecha się do niego lekko. ― No i pytanie, masz coś, żebym nie musiał tarzać się w szyszkach?

― Mam koc ― odpowiada, wyciągając kluczyki od samochodu. Otwiera tylne drzwi i wyciąga coś, co w tym świetle wygląda na szary koc, a także jakieś prostokątne opakowanie i…

― Naprawdę, Derek? Zawsze masz w samochodzie prezerwatywy i lubrykant? ― Stiles spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem, wyobrażając sobie setki nagich tyłków, które przewinęły się przez ten koc, po czym przełyka ślinę.

― Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie planowałem tej sytuacji…od jakiegoś czasu. ― Mężczyzna uśmiecha się tym uśmiechem, który ostatnim razem Stiles widział, gdy Hale odjeżdżał z Ericą samochodem.

Stiles dziwnie się czuje, stojąc nago w lesie, kiedy Derek rozkłada koc, samemu pozostając cały czas w ubraniach. Nagle jakieś jego poczucie sprawiedliwości buntuje się i zachodzi skupionego na swoim zadaniu Hale'a, całuje w policzek, po czym obchodzi dookoła, samemu zapierając piętą o piętę, by zdjąć buty i, przytrzymując go za koszulkę, opada na koc. Mężczyzna podąża jego śladem i ściąga koszulkę. Stiles w tym czasie rozpina mu guzik od spodni i rozporek, po czym wspólnymi siłami ściągają wpierw je, a zaraz po nich bokserki. Na niezgrabnej kupce

― Nareszcie ― mruczy Stiles, wodząc dłońmi po klatce piersiowej Dereka. Uznaje, że wilkołak jest jeszcze lepiej zbudowany, niż wyglądało na to, gdy był w koszulce i uśmiecha się lekko, kiedy ten w końcu łapie go za ręce, powstrzymując je przed dalszą wędrówką.

― Jesteś niepoprawny ― mówi, kiedy Stiles mimo to wyrywa jedną dłoń i napiera całym ciałem na wilkołaka, aż ten w końcu ulega i zamieniają się miejscami.

― Może też chcę pozwiedzać? ― pyta, przygryzając wargę na widok miny Dereka i całuje go, krótko, acz intensywnie. Jako następne jego ofiarą padają sutki mężczyzny, które ssie tak długo, aż Derek nie zrobi czegokolwiek świadczącego o tym, że żyje.

Wycałowuje sobie ścieżkę aż do pępka mężczyzny, w który zagłębia język, jednak nie na długo, bo już po chwili drżącą ręką sięga do penisa mężczyzny.

Derek wciąga powietrze przez zęby, chcąc powstrzymać Stilesa przed tym, co ten najwyraźniej zamierza, ale jest już za późno. Chłopak cofa się na sam rant koca między nogami Hale'a i pochyla się nad jego członkiem tak nisko, by móc wziąć go w usta. Przez moment nie porusza się, jakby sam był zaskoczony, że znajduje się w takim miejscu, w takiej sytuacji i z tą konkretną osobą, ale już po chwili zaczyna ssać sączącą się główkę. Pomaga sobie dłonią, którą porusza u podstawy i już ma wziąć penisa Dereka głębiej, gdy ten łapie go za rękę, którą się podtrzymywał i podciąga na siebie.

― Nie tym razem ― mówi, po czym całuje chłopaka i, nie wiedzieć kiedy, już siedzi między jego nogami, zakładając prezerwatywę.

Stiles porusza się niespokojnie, widząc, jak wilkołak otwiera tubkę lubrykantu i otwiera usta, niezdecydowany, czy się odezwać. W końcu po prostu przekręca się na brzuch i czeka na znak Dereka, aż ten każe mu się wypiąć, by mieć lepszy dostęp.

― Stiles, coś nie tak? ― Dobiega go ciche pytanie i mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy napięcie w głosie Dereka.

― Co? ― Nie rozumie o co mu chodzi.

― Odwróciłeś się ― mamrocze mężczyzna.

Stilinski wciąż nie bardzo wiedział, do czego ten pije. Jackson zawsze tak go brał, nalegając, by jak najbardziej się wypinał, jakby nie pragnął nikogo innego.

― Stiles, chcę patrzeć ci w oczy, gdy w ciebie wejdę.

― Och.

Obracając się do mężczyzny przodem, przez myśl przechodzi mu, że po tak niezręcznym początku, Derek na pewno nie będzie chciał nigdy tego powtórzyć.

Wszystkie przykre myśli jednak ulatują z jego głowy, gdy Derek podciąga jego kolana, by mieć lepszy dostęp do jego wejścia i dotyka go śliskim palcem. Początkowo czuje opór, ale nie trwa on długo i palec przechodzi przez pierścień mięśni. Hale porusza nim dla próby, obserwując reakcję Stilesa. Chłopak wciąż wydaje się skonsternowany, ale uśmiecha się do Dereka i to mu wystarczy. Dokłada drugi palec i na zmianę krzyżuje je ze sobą i nimi porusza, rozciągając go w przygotowaniu na trzeci palec. Napięcie w lędźwiach jest jednak zbyt silne, by mógł dłużej się nim bawić i upajać tym widokiem, dlatego dokłada trzeci palec i popędzany jęknięciem Stilesa, porusza nimi kilka razy i wyciąga.

― Jesteś pewien?

― Każ mi czekać jeszcze chwilę dłużej, a potraktuję cię tojadem w płynie, który mam w tylnej kieszeni spodni.

Derek jest pewien, że Stiles nie ma nic takiego, ale uśmiecha się lekko, szukając wygodnej pozycji, wylewa nieco lubrykantu na rękę i rozsmarowuje po długości członka, po czym przystawia go do wejścia chłopaka i napiera. Ku jego zaskoczeniu wchodzi dosyć łatwo i już po chwili ogarnia go przyjemne ciepło. Zatrzymuje się, nie chcąc sprawić chłopakowi bólu, kiedy ten jednak rzuca mu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie, ostrożnie wchodzi aż po same jądra i znowu zamiera.

Ma świadomość, że bez względu na to, z kim Stiles spał wcześniej, nie był traktowany odpowiednio i czuje, że jeżeli zrobi jakikolwiek błąd to będzie pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy chłopak dopuścił go do siebie tak blisko.

― Derek, wszystko jest ok.

― Na pewno? ― chrypi.

― Weź mnie. Tak, żebym to poczuł, mój ty Alfo.

Nie musi mu tego dwa razy powtarzać.

Derek łapie go za biodra, przyciągając do siebie, a Stiles oplata go nogami w pasie, dzięki czemu ruchy Hale'a mogą być mocniejsze i celniejsze, o czym upewnia się, kiedy Stiles jęczy, gdy ten trafia w jego prostatę. Chłopak patrzy na niego, marszcząc brwi i oddychając coraz ciężej.

― To jednorazowa przygoda? ― pyta, wytrącając Dereka z rytmu. Ma on ochotę walnąć się ręką w czoło, skoro kiedykolwiek oczekiwał, iż cokolwiek związanego ze Stilesem, może być proste.

― Nie ― mówi przez zaciśnięte z wysiłku zęby, resztkami sił powstrzymując się przed dojściem. Chciałby przedłużać tę chwilę w nieskończoność, by podziwiać swoje dzieło; opuchnięte, rozchylone wargi, przymknięte powieki, ślady jego ust i palców na ciele, ufność bijąca z każdego cala ciała Stilesa. ― Nie mogę. Już ― jęk tłumi jego słowa, gdy porusza się w Stilesie po raz ostatni i dochodzi, wgryzając się w jego ramię, by stłumić kolejne dźwięki wyrywające się z jego wnętrza przy tak silnym doznaniu, które potęgują jeszcze wrażenia odbierane przez rozwinięte dzięki jego wilkołaczemu ja zmysły.

Ostatkiem sił sięga między ich ciała do penisa Stilesa, który też już jest na krawędzi i kilkoma wprawnymi ruchami sprawia, że chłopak wyrywa się do przodu i jęczy prosto w jego usta. Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie porusza, aż w końcu uśmiechają się i zaczynają śmiać.

― Odwieziesz mnie do domu? ― pyta Stiles, gdy już ubrani siedzą w samochodzie Dereka. Mężczyzna patrzy na niego jak na idiotę i kręci głową. ― Czyli nie kłamałeś?

― Nie, Stiles.

― Czyli przerobimy całą kamasutrę?

Hale przełyka ślinę i mruży oczy.

― Seks ze mną jest milion razy lepszy niż najlepsza kamasutra, ale jeżeli ci zależy, to dla pewności przećwiczymy ją i dwa razy.


End file.
